Lilies in Lesbos
by lesbishipper7727
Summary: This is a oneshot. Rated M for sexytimes. BRITTANA. Obviously femslash. This will stay a oneshot. Recounting of a wanky afternoon in Lesbos.


**Author's Note: This is really smutty and it was on my mind. If you don't like sexy times please don't ready any further. Thanks for reading. If you like this please review or PM me so that i can write more. Or if you have a prompt suggestion. This is my second smut scene so please give me feedback.**

Lesbos is even better than I thought it would be even though it isn't a paradise of beautiful lesbians. I brought my own stunning lesbian so I don't actually need any more. The water is the clearest blue I have ever seen, but since I'm from Ohio I don't see the ocean that much anyway. Santana says it isn't nearly as beautiful or blue as my eyes. She's amazing.

Santana is gracefully wading through the water as she slowly is going farther and farther from shore. I feel so lucky as I see her hair flowing down her back in such a beautiful way not to mention the way her ass looks. She turns around almost floating and looks directly at me.

My face reddens as I wonder if she knows what I was thinking. To hide my guilt, I fan my face pretending it is a reaction of the heat. Santana only winks before calling me into the water and waving her delicate tan arms, "Get in Britt! We haven't swam together all day. I miss your arms around me. Maybe you might even feel less hot." She says all of this with a sexy pout and another wink.

I stretch up from my spot in the beach chair and pull my hair from the hair tie, swinging it from side to side for sexy effect. I sashay to the water and begin quickly wading into the water because I'm pretty eager to hold San in the water. She looks so beautiful in the glittering sea like a mermaid. I love it.

When I wrap my arms around her she wraps her tan smooth legs around my waist and kisses me. I hold her tight and kiss her harder. Our lips are haphazardly sliding against each other. Her breathing matches mine and I can feel her heartbeat thumping because we are so close.

Without any warning Santana pulls back from the kiss, arms still around my neck and legs still locked around my waist in a way that should be a crime. She whispers, "I love you more everyday and hour and minute and second, my love for you is more than my hatred for anyone." Knowing Santana, this is a really big deal and I get a little light in the head because when she whispers sweet things to me I can barely take it. I place a tiny kiss on her neck, then, her shoulder, then her earlobe before she turns her head to meet my lips with hers.

Wanting to have the upper hand for once, I pull away really fast and yell, "If you catch me you can keep me!" I quickly wade out of the water and begin the short jog to the room, which is right on the water. Just as I am two steps from the large glass door I feel smooth warm arms wrap around me tightly. The words, "so does this mean I can keep you," are being husked into my ear. I bite my lip. I was hoping she would catch me.

Santana spins me around and starts kissing me and I'm stepping back until my back is against the door and Sani's hands are everywhere. She begins kissing my neck and all I can do is makes little sounds and trail my fingers up her ribs. She giggles and I take the chance to slide open the door and turn into it with Santana right behind me, her little hand on my hip.

As soon as we get into the room with the door shut she jumps me. She pushes her body into mine and my face is flushing. Her hands are playing follow the leader along my body making me moan into her lips that are now pressed against mine. She lets out the prettiest giggle and walks us over to the bed. Pushing me down softly she sends me bouncing onto the bed. Within a second she is on me, well really .89 seconds, but she was on me so quick.

I refuse to let her be in control. This sweet ladykisses time was my idea so I am in charge. I flip over on top of her and kiss her neck, I nibble a bit because I know how she likes it. She makes the most beautiful sigh noise I have ever heard and drags her graceful little hands up my back then down again teasingly.

I sit up in front of her lying body and use my knee to separate her legs while slipping her swimsuit bottoms off. She lifts up her hips to allow me to take off the bikini bottoms. When I take the bottoms off she sits up pulling her floral bandeau top off and throwing it on the floor. "Beautiful, " I say before leaning forward and kissing her perfect nose.

Her chocolate colored eyes are the sexiest thing ever as she looks at me in the most adoring brings one hand to the string of my bikini top and the other to the string of my bottoms. She pulls them both at the same time leaving me naked and really wet. I push her over until she is lying flat again and slide my right thigh between her legs.

At the feeling of my thigh against her wetness she gasps. I straddle her right thigh and moan at the contact. "Britt, you look so damn hot. You are my sexy little unicorn, " she moans to me. My girlfriend has a cutesy way of dirty talk that makes me feel so tingly. No one could really understand it but us.

I lean over her putting more pressure on her center with my thigh and she is squinting in the cutest way. Now she is begging, "Britt, please baby." I get off of her thigh, crawling to the foot of the bed and I sit between her ankles on my knees. She looks down at me in a confused way and all I hear is faint sighs as I kiss up each ankle alternating every few inches. When I get to her knees I place my thumb just perfectly against her most sensitive place and begin to circle her clothes in a way that I've found drives her totally crazy.

She begins cooing as I switch from kisses to licks as I near her center while still thumbing her ladylike bud. I love the noises Sani makes during sexy time. They turn me on so much and seeing her like this under my hands and tongue are making me think of being in this same position when we made our sex tape. I'm pretty much soaked and I know she is too because my thumb is getting slippery.

Finally, I am licking light circles everywhere around her special place except where she wants me. "Britt, stop teasing please babe." Well look at that, begging again. "Santana, I don't know what you mean, " I say humming into her lady parts. I can be a tease sometimes but I just like building Sani up.

After I decide I played with my girlfriend enough I place my hands on either leg and begin to lick her clit. She tastes so good and her smell is amazing. I move my left hand off of Santana's leg and begin to rub my own clit as I eat my girlfriend out.

Her juices are all over my mouth and there is a huge spot on the bed under us. When I feel her getting close I slide my middle finger of my right hand into her soaked folds and she loses it. The feeling of her pouring her juices makes me open my eyes and watching her come causes me to pick up the speed of my left hand and soon I'm coming right behind her over the hill of pleasure.

As she comes down I slow my licking into gentle lapping until she pulls me up by the shoulders and kisses me hard. "I love you Brittany," she whispers into my lips. "I love you more Santana," I reply while rolling into my side. I lock my arms around her waist and she knows just what I need.

Cuddle time.


End file.
